Sticks
Sticks & Stones is the second episode of Survivor : Dream Land Previously on Survivor... *Alliances where formed *Ally was voted off at Tribulatio's tribal Challenges Reward : ''Shoulder The Load'' Tribes will choose one member to to be the designated water bearer who would hold weight in water until the weight became to much to bear. Immunity : ''When It Rains'' One arm above their head with their wrist tethered to a bucket of water on top of a platform. The castaway who could stand there the longest without tipping the bucket would win. At random points during the challenge, the host would tempt the contestants with food items. They would get the food item only if they step down. Night 3 Tribulatio head back to camp. Once they arrive it is pretty clear who voted who. Day 4 Fitz: ''I think Negan should do it, he is stronger than most of us'' ---- Cam : ''Maybe I should do it'' Joan : ''I'm strong.'' ---- Coming back together, Joan, from Pacem, steps forward. Negan, from Tribulatio, comes forward. ---- Both tribes watch as Joan and Negan stand side by side with water dangling from either side of them. In the first 5 minutes Negan's face starts screwing into different agony shapes. but he doesn't let it get to him. He shifts the water up and keeps standing. Joan keeps a straight face, looking towards into the bushes. After 9 mintues, Joan starts waving back and forth to the side. but axious to keep steady, he holds the water tighter. Negan stumbles, it had been 13 minutes, he drops the water and falls flat on his back. PACEM HAVE WON THE REWARD ---- ---- Pacem head back to camp, to find that better sleeping equiptment, pillows and blankets had been sent to their camp. ---- Julia and Jo sit at the water, drawing smiley faces with twigs before they dissapear. Julia : ''I think we should, if we goto tribal, vote out Boo'' Jo : ''You're really thinking about all this, ready?'' Julia : ''I mean, Not like I don't like him...'' Jo : ''Julia, we'll vote based on what happens at immunity'' Julia : ''Maybe'' Jo : ''We will. Julia.'' Reid: No, nonononon, ORANGE WHAT ARE YOU DOIUNG!?!!??! Orange: REID OH MY GOD Wyatt: Stop yelling! Reid: He spilt my water! Wyatt: I really do not care, just go get more! Orange: YEH REID STOP BEING SUCH A D**K Delon : ''Reid, let me help you get Orange out of the game'' Reid : ''You think I w- Oh, well, yeah, what do yo know?!'' Delon : ''I heard Orange talking about a pretty strong alliance he might have'' Reid : ''I'd defiantly like to get Orange out'' ---- Day 5 Jeff : COME ON IN GUYS! Jeff : SURVIVORS READY? GO! Everyone stood with their arms up. It seemed like a long time, only 3 minutes in and Jessy pulled her hand down, drenched in water. Several minutes later Orange tugged his hand down. 9 minutes in the host ran upto Joan, who seemed to have a steady balance and wasn't going to let his hand down anytime soon, Jeff ran up with a hotdog, tempting him to come over. but Joan didn't budge. Soon it was down to the last 3, Joan and Szymon from Pacem and James from Tribulatio. James winced in pain as he dragged his arm to the ground, water splashing him. At the same moment, Szymon let his down. Joan was the last man standing, declaring Pucem the winner of immunity and safe from tribal. ---- ---- ---- Tribal Council Tribulatio arrive at the tribal council area. Sitting down, Jeff asks them what they could of done to win. Which Wyatt replies "Tried ALOT harder!" and with that, It was time to vote. Voting Confessionals Final Words ---- NEXT time, ON SURVIVOR *Reid confronts Negan...